


Rosario + Werewolf

by HeroFizzer



Category: Rosario + Vampire
Genre: Bestiality, Breeding, Cucking, F/M, Other, Squirting, Werewolf, ntr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: Distraught that Tsukune wouldn't budge on raising their children in both monster and human worlds, Moka calls up an old friend that shares monster genes that would make her kids full monsters, preventing her husband from getting any say in their upbringing.
Relationships: Akashiya Moka/Aono Tsukune, Akashiya Moka/Morioka Ginei
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

“But Tsukune, that's not what I want out of this for our children!”

“I just don't see the problem, you still get your way, don't you?”

“Not entirely, no...”

It felt like an hour since Tsukune and Moka had started this argument, yet whenever the human male stared at the clock it showed that only fifteen minutes had occurred. It was amazing how time felt so slow when you were trying to compromise.

The two had been high school sweethearts, ever since that day Tsukune accidentally got sent to a school for monsters due to a misunderstanding from his father. He could still recall it well, when Moka's bike hit him in the back – still amazing that his spinal column didn't snap and he somehow lived, of course – but that basically started this strange journey they've been going on, including his discovery that the pink haired girl was not only a vampire, but that there was a whole other side to her as well.

The rosary that Moka wore around her collar was what sealed away that other side, a silver haired personality referred to as Inner Moka. Whereas the pink haired girl he had fallen for was meek and shy, this other side was a bit more violent and courageous. There was good reason for her to bear that cross, as she was a dangerous version of the vampire to let loose, for one reason or another.

Even so, Tsukune had grown to love the vampire girl, to the point that years later they had gotten married. And for the most part, their lives together were going well, but they had finally reached a point in their marriage where they couldn't agree on a conclusion: their children, and how they were going to raise them.

Moka shied her eyes away from the human, too afraid to show her husband any signs of anger. She just wanted things to be normal for her and Tsukune, a love life without argument or anger, mostly because she knew if things grew too out of hand, she would have to resort to her Inner self, and even she knew that was a dark route for her to go down. “All I'm saying is...I don't want our children to go through the same things I had to when I was around humans. I just want them to stay with other monsters and be raised around them. I can't have them around humans after that.”

“What's wrong with a little compromise?” Tsukune bit back. “Is it really that wrong to have them split between humans AND monsters? At least this way they can adjust to both sides of the coin!” Admittedly, he took some offense to the idea that she didn't want her raising their kids around humans, due to being one of them. Sure, he could speak for himself that they're a cruel society, but after spending enough time around him, he figured she would at least soften on that idea. Perhaps it was too traumatizing for Moka and it was more for her sake than anything, but it wasn't something he was going to give up on.

“But what about how I feel, Tsukune? Doesn't that bother you at all?” Moka asked softly. “Please, consider that...”

“I am, Moka,” the human insisted, “and I want to ensure you, they aren't going to go through all of that, not when half of their time is going to be spent around your kind!”

“And I'd be around other humans,” Moka said, her brow finally lowering, “those that wronged me, Tsukune, not our children! I can't let myself be around them, as much as I love you, Tsukune.”

“Then we find a little city away from the rest of the humans,” Tsukune reasoned, “and we send them to monsters for school! This shouldn't be so difficult to grasp, Moka!”

Bowing her head low, Moka held onto her rosary for the sake of comfort. She was almost ready to give in, just to end the fighting, and move on as though nothing had happened between them. Of course, she should have expected another voice to speak up, even if Tsukune couldn't hear it.

“So what? You're just going to cave in? Let the human have his way?” called the voice of Inner Moka. “You've come way too far in this marriage, in this RELATIONSHIP, to let him walk all over you like that.”

“I know...” Moka said. “But I just want Tsukune and I to be happy.”

“But shouldn't you have a lot more of that happiness? Aren't you deserving of the life you want, and let your kids have that life as well? Fight for it harder, you weakling!”

“But how...?” Moka whimpered.

“Think about it; Tsukune wants to raise kids with you, made up of both your DNA and his! But if you had kids with someone else, what say is he going to have?” In a rare moment, Moka wore a wicked grin, raising her head back up to see her husband resting his head in his hands.

“Okay, Tsukune, you have two options.” Moka said, getting his attention. “Either I have kids with you, and we raise them in the monster world, or I have kids with another man, and they're raised in the monster world regardless of what you want out of them.”

There was a pause from Tsukune as his jaw opened, as if he were in disbelief that someone as meek as her would even consider going that far. But she couldn't possibly have the gall to go through with that threat. Not this Moka, anyway. Her Inner side, sure, but she wouldn't dare intervene and make such a suggestion...would she?

Tsukune sighed, running his palms down his face. “Look, it's getting late...” he said, standing up from the table. “I'm not up for this argument anymore, Moka. But I'm not backing down from this, we're raising our kids between both worlds.” As he went up to bed, Moka was left at the table, a sigh escaping her lips as she reached for her cell phone.

“So it's come to this...” she said to herself, highlighting Ginei's name in her contacts.

##

“Moka, long time no see!”

Days later, Ginei came to visit Moka, having received her message following the argument. The werewolf gave her a big hug, partly from the excitement of seeing his old friend again, but mainly due to the big crush he had during their high school days. Moka smiled as she wrapped her arms around him, her cheeks burning brightly while her heart raced against his body. She couldn't believe that she was actually going to go through with this, but Tsukune had unfortunately forced her hand, and she had to go through with it if it's what she wanted.

She was just glad that Ginei still had his unresolved feelings towards her.

“It's nice to see you too, Ginei.” she said happily. “I had a feeling you'd come over with the right incentive.”

“Are you kidding me?!” Ginei asked with a laugh. “Getting to plow your pussy is all I've wanted out of life!”

“Is it really?”

“I mean...yeah, there's other things I've wanted, but you're tops on the list!”

“Well, that's pleasant to know.” Moka said, taking Ginei by the hand. “Tsukune's not home right now, but honestly, I'd rather it be that way.” She led him up to their bedroom, the werewolf grinning with every step they took. He had almost given up on this being a reality, but was more than happy that he was finally going to get some time with the pink haired vampire.

When they got in the room, Moka was quick to turn around and give Ginei a kiss, the two holding onto it for a passionate moment. She felt his tongue against hers, its make slowly changed to one that could be found in the mouth of a wolf. He was already leaving his human form, slowly but surely, which she hadn't expected from him. It did raise some questions she had in regards to his anatomy, which she was rather quick to observe for herself.

As Moka knelt to undo his pants, Ginei was quick to disrobe his upper body of any clothes, leaving his chest bare while watching the vampire girl relieve him of his trousers. She let out a gasp when she saw his rod spring to life, but was amazed to find that it wasn't human in the slightest. It resembled that of a schlong found on a wolf, only three times the size expected. Moka was stunned that it especially had a knot at the end, which hadn't fully inflated just yet. As she expected, it was bound to do so after she placed it inside her, or so she expected.

“What's the matter, Moka?” Ginei asked. “Not about to back out, are you?”

The vampire shook her head. “No, it's just, it's more than I expected. But I think I should be able to handle it.” With a deep breath, Moka fixed her eyes on Ginei's cock, her mouth moving over the unsheathed member while her old friend looked down at her. A sigh escaped his lips as she moved forwards towards his crotch, brushing her pink hair out of the way. Once it reached her throat, Moka worked harder on pushing forward, aware that it was going to take some effort to stretch it out and take that big cock.

Ginei only laughed. “Come on, Moka, I thought Tsukune would be big enough you'd be able to take mine.” he joked. “Or does he just not get it in your throat all that much?”

Moka ignored his taunts, putting as much effort as she could in taking his wolf dick, feeling the uncovered veins on his red rocket with her tongue. She tried not to gag on such a beastly boner, but with one poke into her throat managed to cough, her spit flying out of her mouth. She continued onward from there, straining herself not to choke on it again as it pushed through to her throat. Given the girth of Ginei's shaft, she imagined that it had to be so big that anyone could see her neck stretched out as a result of his size.

Once she was comfortable, Moka sighed, slowly undressing herself while she bobbed her head along her friend's dong. Ginei could barely see it with his dick in the way, but her breasts were freed from her blouse, aware that he would finally be able to see her bare body after so long. The werewolf salivated over the fact, growing far too eager to have his way with the vampire, even if it was half to spite Tsukune. A good friend, but man was he bad at making certain decisions...

Once Ginei was fully stiff, Moka moved her head back slowly, opening her eyes to see that his body was covered in fur, having fully made the transformation into a werewolf. The pink haired girl was taken aback by the sudden change, but she didn't mind it in the slightest. “Oh god...” Moka finally said, wiping her drool off her chin. “I can't believe how big you are, Ginei.”

“Bigger than Tsukune, right?” he asked with a wink.

As Moka sat on her bed, she laid back to pull her pants off, revealing her naked body to Ginei in full. She grabbed at her throat, realizing the choker that kept her rosary in place was still there. She was thankful it hadn't broken off, especially given the size of such a wolf dick, as she had no idea how her Inner self would be able to handle sex, even if she was the one to suggest it all in the first place.

Spreading her legs apart, Moka breathed heavily as she saw Ginei approach, getting a good idea of just how big his wolf cock was as it brushed over her torso. At best, it went past her belly button, just inches away from reaching the end of her rib cage. The vampire whimpered with concern over the size, but knew Ginei enough that he wasn't going to be too hard on the girl he once crushed over.

“Just try to be gentle.” Moka said, biting her lower lip.

“Anything for you.” Ginei said, grabbing Moka by the legs to pull her into his crotch. Her ass was hanging off the bed, with the werewolf grinning happily as he rubbed his tip against her folds. The pink haired woman moaned as his red cock massaged her entrance, making her wet enough that her juices would start pooling out of the opening. He used that as a way to get his cock lubricated, as even he had a feeling this wasn't going to be such an easy ride.

Once his pointed tip pushed in between the curtains, the vampire girl yelped, her lips quivering as his wolf shaft slowly made its way up her vaGineial canal. Moka gripped her bed sheets tightly, her nails practically clawing into the fabric as his staff stretched her out. She couldn't believe how big Ginei was, even if this was just the bestial erection he gained from his werewolf state. It amazed her that there was a point in her life where she used to think Tsukune was pretty big. But this? This absolutely took the cake by a long shot.

“Fuck, fuck fuck!” Moka whimpered. “Your cock is so big inside my pussy, Ginei!”

“Tell me about it.” the werewolf grunted, pushing as hard as he could within the vampire girl. He knew his girth was going to be a challenge, but given the slow push within her body, Ginei had hoped Tsukune would have made her easier to push open. He did eventually hit the cervix with his wolf crown, pushing further with it sliding inside her womb. Moka covered her mouth as she gasped, amazed that he was capable of doing so. She even looked up to see a bulge in her stomach, which was just the lining of her skin pushed up by where the shaft was located in her.

“Oh my goodness.” Moka said. “It's so big inside me.”

Ginei said nothing, as there really wasn't much else to address. His sharp teeth showed as he grinned at Moka's body, his hips rearing back for that first thrust. The werewolf pounded against her body hard, hearing moans and gasps escaping her lips as she laid back, allowing her old friend to do most of the work for her. She breathed heavily through her teeth, clinging to the bed with her hands while Ginei's cock rubbed away at her pussy, pushing against her stomach as a result.

He pushed into Moka slowly at first, the odd sound of fur pounding against skin hitting their ears the same way Ginei was to the married woman. He was rather proud to be able to plow the pink haired vampire like this, especially when she was the one to call him up. He drooled as his eyes were glued on her breasts, watching them bounce around with every thrust he made against her body.

“Haaa, yes...” Moka said, her body relaxing after a while. “This is it, Ginei. This feels really good. I'm so glad I can feel your wolf cock inside my pussy.” She paused, biting her lower lip as she swore the werewolf had managed to jam his tip against the far end of her womb. “God, feed me that wolf cock soon, Ginei. I want to make sure I have children with you before I ever have them with Tsukune.”

That at least made Ginei happy, eager at that. While he was taking things slowly to allow Moka to adjust to his size, he couldn't help but feel more adrenaline pumping through him as he heard her say such wonderful things. He really wanted that much from her as well, as he had since their days as students of Yokai Academy. He pounded harder against her, bestial groans escaping his fangs as he grinned with excitement. Moka gasped as he picked up on his pace, slapping into her crotch while his prick prodded against her stomach lining.

“Oh yes! Ginei! You're doing so good!” Moka shouted, gripping her rosary for dear life as the werewolf went faster with his motions. Her mouth was wide, unable to shut it as the continuous poking from his wolf cock made it hard to do so, her body quivering as she neared an orgasm. She managed to wrap her legs around his torso, although just barely. “Oh, fuck! Ginei, you're going to make me cum!” Moka said, looking at her werewolf friend as his pounding became more rapid against her pelvic region. “You're going to make me...GNHHHH!”

Moka's eyes clamped shut, her body quivering while she used her legs to pull Ginei close to her. While the werewolf had barely shown signs of nearing climax, the vampire girl was already there, as she howled to the ceiling while her fluids released from her snatch. She sprayed against the fur and cock of her friend, who was stunned to see how much she could squirt out of her snatch. The juices made their way onto the bed sheets, spraying them down as well. While the floor was a mess too, Moka had little concern for that, as she felt way too good following the orgasm her old friend put her through.

“Oh gosh, I'm so sorry!” Moka said with exhausted breath. “I didn't mean to cum so soon, Ginei! I was waiting for you to...” The werewolf pushed his finger against her lips, giving as best a smile he could to assure her that it was okay. She clearly wanted to keep going, of course, and decided to shift positions for him once he pulled out of her muff.

Mako flipped onto her hands and knees, mustering as much strength as she could following her orgasm. She looked back to see Ginei's cock throbbing away while he stared at her ass with mischievous thoughts. Spreading her folds apart with her fingers, the vampire girl anticipated what was to come next. “Here you go, Ginei.” Moka said, “fill it with your cock, and then your seed.”

Ginei nodded, guiding himself into the slit between her legs. The werewolf pushed in hard, figuring she had been used to his girth by this point. She was, but Mako still felt resistant as it pushed so far against her walls that it rubbed against her stomach lining yet again. A long moan escaped her open lips, unable to shut them due to the intensity coming from her crotch as the furry monster began to bump himself into her backside.

The fur on Ginei's body muted the rippling of Moka's ass, but it was still pleasant for him just to hold onto it so nicely. He was careful not to dig his wolf claws into her skin too deeply, giving it as tight a squeeze as he could. The vampire felt her breasts swinging, bumping into her dangling rosary while his bestial shaft continued to slide in and out of her snatch. The tip bumped hard into her stomach and womb, going in only as far as it would allow for.

Then Moka wailed loudly, her upper body dropping to the bed as Ginei rammed into her far enough that his knot would enter her snatch, inflating itself before he could pull away. There was general concern from the werewolf as Moka bit into the bed sheets, but he could still hear the pleasure from the inaudible cries she was making as a result.

"Moka, what's going up there?! Are you okay?!" Ginei stopped as he heard the familiar voice of Tsukune shouting from outside the bedroom door, followed by the sounds of footsteps running up the stairs.

"No, keep going…" Moka insisted. "Let him find us like this."

The wolf shrugged, pumping his hips against Moka's body, causing her breasts to swing once again. The door to the bedroom slammed open, with Tsukune's eyes opening wide at the sight before him: a transformed Ginei with the dick of a wolf knotted inside his pink haired wife. "M-Moka?! Ginei?!" Tsukune gasped in horror. "How could you-"

"Don't you dare act innocent, Tsukune." Moka said, panting as Ginei continued to buck against her backside. "I warned you this would happen, and you only have yourself to blame. And Ginei feels…oh, he's so good…I never knew a wolf penis could feel so fantastic inside my pussy…hmmmm…" The vampire girl bit her lower lip, eyes shut as she took a moment to enjoy the vaginal reaming the wolf man was giving to her.

To say Tsukune was devastated was an understatement. He didn't think Moka would actually go through with it, but here he was, proven wrong while her stomach was stretched out by their old highschool friend. If there was any shred of hope that he could save things between him and his vampire wife, this was the time for him to do so.

As his werewolf friend continued to throttle his cock around Moka's ass, Tsukune dropped to his knees and bowed to the pair, clearly sobbing over the turn his life had made. "I'm so sorry, Moka! Please forgive me!" he shouted, his face directed at the ground. "I never thought you would actually go through with this, honest! I still love you, Moka, don't leave me just because I didn't listen!"

A smile came from Moka's lips, the vampire sighing as she heard her husband's plea for forgiveness. She was glad in knowing that his judgment was horrible and he still loved her, but of course that didn't change what was happening right now. "Oh, Tsukune…" Moka sighed. "I'm so happy you love me! But I-AUGH!"

Ginei started to buck his hips harder into Moka, his wolf cock throbbing inside her muff. The male monster had yanked back on her pink hair, catching her off guard in doing so. He had been ignoring the sentimental moment the two were clearly having while he was performing, unable to let go while his red rocket was prepared to launch inside the pink haired girl. Before she could address her husband any further, the vampire gripped the sheets tightly, preparing for a second orgasm while the wolf man was about to release his first one for the day.

The two howled in unison as they came, with Tsukune doing little more but watching, unable to stop the orgasms between them. Moka released another stream of her fluids, which were unable to leave her snatch thanks to the knot brought upon her by the wolf shaft. Ginei released his seed within the pink haired girl, letting it flow inside her womb to the point it could barely contain it all. Moka swore that her stomach had been growing out, wondering if the tons of jizz the werewolf was dumping inside her had anything to do with that.

After that, Ginei tried to keep his balance, unable to do much else until his knot deflated. Moka collapsed, her mouth sinking into the mattress while she took long and heavy breaths after such an incredible experience. Tsukune merely stared in stunned awe, amazed that his bride could handle so much cum inside her pussy. Not that he could ever expel so much in the first place…

Once Ginei finally pulled his cock out, a mixture of vaginal juices and wolf seed poured out of Moka, her legs shaking as it cascaded onto the bed. Even as it continued to drip from her snatch, the vampire weakly sat up, staring at Tsukune as she pet Ginei for the hard work he did. "I don't want to lose you, Tsukune," she confessed, "But all I want is to raise my children in the monster world. And I think it'd be a lovely idea if we kept Ginei around so he can breed monster children into me."

As she rubbed her stretched out belly, all Tsukune could do was sigh. There was definitely no winning for him here. "Whatever you want to do, Moka." he said, admitting defeat.


	2. Chapter 2

Tsukune knew things were going to be different following that day when he found Moka getting plowed by Ginei and his big beastly cock, but he didn't think it would be this much different.

There was far less sexual activity between him and the vampire, since she had their werewolf friend to tend to her needs, as well as the chances of her being bred with monster children meant having to raise them in her world. It was obvious Moka was enjoying her time with Ginei, especially in regards to her clothing; her blouses were buttoned up to her chest, sporting all sorts of cleavage just for his eyes, and her skirts were getting shorter, just enough that they squeezed into her ass and showed off its curvature to get Ginei rolling.

At least things between Tsukune and the werewolf were fine, they were still friends, but it did still get to the human that he couldn't have that same level of intimacy with his vampire wife like he used to. But at the very least, she still loved him and cared for him, even if she preferred getting railed by the wolf cock.

This was perfectly exemplified by the three going on a date, with Moka wearing a white button down that showed off not just her crucifix that sealed her inner self, but the breasts she was so graciously blessed with. Her skirt went down to her upper thigh, showing off their thickness while keeping her butt from jiggling due to how snug it was on her rear. It was all for Ginei's benefit, as she was hoping to get him horny for the reasons of breeding.

“Such a nice evening out, isn't it?” Moka giggled, standing between the two men while she held her purse against her crotch, purposely using both hands so her arms could squeeze against her chest. They had decided to make a date out in the human world, not at all concerned about their identities, given what the vampire girl had planned. The sun was just about to set as they continued to walk through the park, on their way to see a movie.

“It sure is.” Ginei grinned, giving Moka a pleasant look. “And you're looking nice as well.”

“Yeah, she sure is.” Tsukune said. He still didn't understand why he came, even knowing he was going to be a third wheel in this situation anyway. Moka did look lovely as always, but he had to remind himself repeatedly that none of this was for his benefit.

"In fact," Ginei said, wrapping his arm around Moka's shoulders and pulling her close, "I think I'm feeling a little frisky right now. I just can't stop getting a glimpse of that body and thinking about what I want to do with it."

Moka giggled playfully. "Well I don't see why we can't find a place to do it."

"Seriously? The movie's going to start soon." Tsukune reminded them.

"Oh, don't worry, Tsukune sweetie," Moka said, "we can find somewhere to let me help Ginei relieve himself, I'm sure."

Ginei grinned mischievously. "I was thinking right here in the park. Come on, it's getting dark and no human is going to see us. Well, present company excluded. No offense."

"None taken." Tsukune said with a shrug. Still, he could see that Moka was shrinking at the thought, her lips quivering as she held onto her purse.

"I don't know, Ginei…" Moka said, her cheeks burning red, "I'm not quite that comfortable with such a…public performance."

"Relax, we should be fine" Ginei said with assurance, "besides, I'm not planning a full transformation out in the open. Just my cock is all."

"You can control that much?" Tsukune asked with a mixture of annoyance and intrigue.

With a sigh, Moka smiled at Ginei, "I guess we'll be fine, but if Tsukune wouldn't mind keeping watch in the meantime."

"Yeah, no worries," Tsukune sighed with a slump in his posture, "it's not like I'd have much else to do anyway."

Once they found a good enough clearing in the park, just behind some bushes with a tree leaning towards the path, Moka and Ginei hid away with the vampire on top of the werewolf, making out with one another while she started to grind her hips against his. His cock was bulging through his khaki pants, his arms slipping his old high school jacket off his shoulders to keep himself from sweating in it during the session.

Laying back, Ginei watched as Moka rubbed his crotch with her knee, staring with seductive eyes while she worked to reach for his fly. Once the zipper was pulled down, she reached in for his cock, seeing that his shaft was already in its bestial form, amazing the pink haired girl with his talents.

Meanwhile Tsukune could only wonder if Ginei ever heard of underwear, considering how easily his wife had pulled the shaft out.

Moka laid atop Ginei, her ass pushed towards his head, as she lapped away at the shaft, humming as she flicked against the tip while holding it up with both hands. She felt the veins pumping hard against her palms, the knot slowly growing outwards at the base. Her lips soon covered the first inch or two, slurping up any precum that oozed out of the werewolf's slit. The wolfman was happy with his view, seeing that the vampire wasn't wearing anything underneath her tight skirt, just as he liked it.

Tsukune took a peak back as he saw his wife's ass getting eaten by his old high school friend, though his lips were going straight against her pussy. Ginei at up the clear liquid that seeped out of her fold, while Moka pushed herself forward on the cock, muffling her moans while the werewolf licked at her snatch. Tsukune grumbled, returning his gaze to the rest of the park while thinking about how hard he was getting. Just the sounds of the pink haired woman made was arousing him, like music to his ears.

Moka mewled as Ginei managed to slither inside her muff, pushing through the curtains to get at her cavern. His tongue swirled around inside of her, rolling against the walls while the vampire girl shivered. Her teeth lightly bit into the werewolf cock, leaving light marks while everything else remained untouched. The girl's eyes rolled back as her friend continued to lap at her juices as they trickled down the canal, swallowing the fluid as it traveled to his throat. She was certainly a tasty vampire, and she was worth sinking his teeth into.

Tsukune sighed, watching on as Moka pulled her head back, lips remaining sealed around the werewolf dong. At the very least he was happy that she was having fun, even if it all meant he'd be missing out on breeding children with her. The noises she made were getting more aggressive, oddly enough, as the moans turned into loud slurping sounds. The human male looked back to see that she was slobbering all over Ginei's cock, as though she were craving his seed.

"Come on, Ginei," Moka groaned, tugging hard on his beastly cock, "Let that cum out of your cock. Get my face nice and moist with your seed! Give me a big load…mph, make me squirt in your face…"

The wolfman worked his tongue harder on Moka's hole, hearing her light whimpers turn into seductive groans. Her lips sucked hard on his beast cock, his legs stiffening as he held himself back. He wasn't ready for release, at least not until his vampire girlfriend was ready for her own climax. The vampire's voice was getting louder, enough that even Tsukune couldn't ignore it and had to watch the action himself. He could see the heat between the pair, enough that the sweat was getting through Moka's blouse, her skin sticking to the fabric.

The boobs wouldn't last long under the clothing, as Moka managed to slip them out and use them to stimulate Ginei's cock. Their sweaty form bounced around the wolf shaft while the vampire flicked her tongue repeatedly against the tip, waiting for that fantastic eruption. She shivered as Ginei's tongue flicked up and down within her cavern, his hands squeezing her ass tightly while he bucked his hips upwards, pushing them through the pink haired girl's breasts.

The sudden pumps were enough to make Ginei cum, with Moka following behind after. Her juices trickled out of her snatch, with the wolfman slurping up everything that oozed out. The vampire girl held her mouth open, catching a large amount while the rest landed on her face. She licked her lips even as more of his spunk landed on her, though she was careful not to aim it straight, lest she get part of it in her pink hair.

When the two were finished, they helped themselves off the grassy area, with Tsukune grabbing a pack of tissues from his pocket. Handing it off to Moka, she wiped herself clean, as it would be quite obvious to anyone at the theaters what was going on. “So, how'd it feel?” Tsukune asked.

“Really good.” Moka purred, fixing her skirt once she used enough tissues to clean her face.

“No shit...” Ginei sighed as he zipped his fly up. “She's got herself a really good tongue, Tsukune. Never would've thought I'd get to feel it someday!”

“I bet you didn't.” sighed Tsukune, recalling how much he wanted the vampire girl for himself back in high school. Luckily, there was still time for them to get to the theater and just barely miss the first minute or so of the film.

##

“Well, that was...a film. I feel a little insulted that a hedgehog can just live in the human world like that.”

“I didn't think it was that insulting, but...what was that dance move he was performing?”

“I don't know, I don't want to know, and I get the feeling neither of you will want to know either.”

The movie finished, with the three having mixed feelings over what they just witnessed. Tsukune especially felt some semblance of embarrassment, seeing as it was his pick for the evening. Still, the human couldn't find it all terrible, as he was Moka's snack throughout the movie, willingly leaving herself malnourished so she could suck on his blood. It was the nicest form of attention he got from her in a while, so points to him for that.

“Still, it gets me thinking about things,” Ginei continued, “like where was its dick? I mean, I'm sure hedgehogs sheathe them, but how did it NOT get aroused at some point in the film?”

“Especially since I noticed you couldn't keep it down through the whole thing.” Moka said with a giggle. Tsukune sighed, knowing where this talk was going to go.

“Do you guys need me to keep an eye on stuff?” he asked. “I mean...where would you even...ah.” Tsukune stopped, seeing the signs for the men's room they were about to pass by.

“You don't mind, do you, Tsukune dear?” Moka asked.

“Yeah, I don't think saying 'no' is going to detract you guys anytime soon, anyway.” he said with a smile.

Running her hand over his cheek, Moka smiled and said, “If it makes you feel any better, she wants to have a turn with Ginei.”

“Oh...well, maybe just a little.” Tsukune said, bringing his finger and thumb close enough to illustrate his point.

The three stepped inside the restroom, with Moka making sure to hide herself between the two boys, who made certain nobody saw her walk in. Once inside, Ginei began to undress himself, already taking on his werewolf form. The vampire girl held onto her rosary, watching with a delighted smile as her bestial lover took forms. “Here he is,” she whispered to herself, “I hope you're ready.”

With the rosary snapped, Moka's form changes slightly, her pink hair replaced with a silver sheen, her eyes becoming a deep crimson. Her sweet and innocent look was gone, replaced with the appearance of a woman who looked as though she was out for revenge on the world. But for now, she was only interested in one thing: Ginei's beast cock.

“ **So, this is what my outer self has been experiencing.** ” Moka said, the inner version studying her partner. Ginei managed to grin through his beastly fangs, while the darker form of the vampire girl rubbed her fingers over his unsheathed cock. “ **I suppose it will do. Maybe I'll be able to handle you better than she ever could.** ”

Taking that as a challenge, Ginei pushed Moka back into one of the stalls, catching her off guard. She managed to stand her ground after that, grabbing hold of the beast's cock just to give it a try. She managed to swallow it down whole, amazing the werewolf with how easily she managed it compared to her outer self. A few pumps from her head moving across the shaft was enough to get the bestial monster stirring, his hormones racing as he trembled with delight. Moka's brow remained in its permanent furrow, seeing her oral talents getting her outer form's friend pumped up.

Moka popped her lips off the shaft, wiping her saliva off as she took a seat on the toilet within the stall, while Tsukune tried to catch a glimpse of the action through the restroom's mirrors. It was hard to see given the size of Ginei, as he could see his hairy back while the inner Moka had her legs raised up. He could only imagine that her skirt slid up to show off her pussy as she sat back, positioning herself to take Ginei's large cock. The werewolf held her legs up, jutting his hips into her body until he managed to penetrate the silver haired girl's snatch, pushing onward inside her cavern.

The inner being kept one eye shut, wincing from the stretch her pussy was put through due to the size of the shaft. She gripped her own ankles while watching on, seeing the big wolf cock slide inside her up to the inflated bulb. Despite her reaction, Moka was handling things well in this form, though she figured the reason for that would be her outer self making her so well adjusted to a big fat cock.

Ginei began to pump his hips into the vampire girl, hearing her breathe lightly while she leered at the wolf. She began to unbutton her blouse, letting her breasts hang out before tossing it to the ground. Her skirt remained wrapped around her waist, with the beast still able to pound her snatch quite easily. Her fluids were already splashing out of her snatch, which became lubrication for the wolf shaft, making it easier for him to pound away at his date.

Tsukune felt lucky that they went to a late viewing of the film, but figured there were bound to be people trying to get in. He did have to turn someone away due to “cleanup maintenance”, which they bought without asking. He sighed with relief, only wishing they could somehow get access to those 'wet floor' signs, especially considering how the two monsters climax.

“ **That's it, you beast,** ” he heard Moka growl, “ **fill my pussy with your cock. Show me what it is that makes my other self desire you so much. Give me a taste of the dominance you provide her!** ”

That prompted Ginei to push harder, his hips thrusting away at Moka's crotch with a faster pace. The vampire girl inhaled through her nostrils, groaning as she felt the tip of his veiny beast shaft poking against her cervix. She grinned wickedly, as this was what she wanted to feel from the start. “Haaa, yeah, that's it, you beast!” growled the inner Moka. “That's what I want to feel. Keep it up, big guy. Let me feel that cock pound my pussy!”

Ginei leaned over the silver haired vampire, his slobber drooling from his mouth while he thrusted harder. Moka bit on her lower lip, but dared not to take her eyes off of the werewolf her other self had made a bond with. She stared directly at the beast, as if the two had a staring contest in the middle of their intercourse session. A smirk soon formed on the vampire's lips, knowing she had a worthy adversary on her hands, and her other form had made a wise decision.

Using a sliver of her power, Moka soon pushed Ginei as gently as she could away from her, popping his cock from her snatch. The silver haired vampire lifted herself off the seat, raising a leg on the toilet as she turned her back to him. Staring back with those hungry eyes, the inner form spread her cheeks apart, saying to the wolfman, “Well, what are you waiting for? Are you going to try and stick that monster bun in her oven, or do I need to spell it out any further?”

Ginei grinned, his fangs covered in strings of saliva as he grew more aroused by the inner Moka's filthy speech. It was hot for him to hear her act so domineering, making it all the more fun for him to knock her down a peg or two, even if this version was more powerful. He held onto the vampire's shoulders, pulling her back into his cock, which sheathed itself in her muff with ease. The silver haired girl's eyes widened, a shiver running up her spine as the tip of the red cock managed to penetrate her cervix, giving itself easy access in her womb.

“ **Oh, fuck...** ” Moka said in a breathy voice, her guard dropped. “ **She wasn't kidding. It feels so nice when it makes its way inside the womb. Nnnngh...** ” The inner vampire clenched her teeth together as Ginei pulled her back into his hips, thrusting with great impact as his bulbous portion slammed into her folds. He was trying to slip it all the way inside, ready to give her a full taste of the medicine she had been teasing him over. He leaned over her shoulder, sticking his long tongue out to play with Moka's neckline, causing her to moan louder.

" **Mmmph, that feels so good…** " Moka said with a hum. " **It's turning me on so much, you mongrel. What are you waiting for? Fuck me harder! Drill that cock into me!** " Ginei couldn't help but laugh. The inner form of his lover was doing her best to maintain dominance, but her words made it clear she was losing that grip. Just the way he liked it.

He did at least do as he asked, but only because of the way Moka tried to assert herself when in reality she was begging for his dick. He pushed her face against the wall, his furry hand in her silver hair while her cheek was pushed against the tile. Her ass was getting pounded harder by the werewolf, her pussy dripping out more juices which landed into the bowl.

Tsukune tried his best to get a peek, as he figured nobody else would be walking in on them this late in the evening. All he could see as he poked his head in the stall was Ginei thrusting his hardest into Moka, loud echoes of fur hitting skin echoing in the restroom. The vampire's voice grew louder, her nails trying to claw into the wall with no avail. The cock was throbbing heavily against her canal, and even she knew she couldn't hold back for much longer.

" **Make me cum, you beast…** " huffed Moka, holding Ginei by his tie. " **Make me cum, fill me with that cum, breed my outer self and let her accept responsibility for…ah! Anh! Fuuuuuuuck!** "

Just as Ginei pounded her ass one last time, his knot finally managed to puncture the girl monster, sending her over the edge. The beast howled as he let the first blast of seed fill Moka's womb, coating the reproductive organs with his load. The inner vampire sucked her lips as she whimpered loudly, her folds drooling lubrication while coating the wolf shaft in the fluids. Tsukune could see between the werewolf's legs, watching on as the juices cascaded into the toilet bowl, which thankfully meant less of a mess for the human janitor to clean up.

Moka quivered as she grabbed her stomach, the inner self feeling every ounce of fun filling her up, though she swore there was some expansion of her belly as well. It figured, as Ginei was a big beast with a big cock, and his loads were likely to string along more than any human could.

When Ginei pulled back, the werewolf cock popped out of Moka, causing her legs to squeeze together as she tried her hardest to hold her balance. While the male monster slowly changed back into a human form, Tsukune could see the seed already dripping out of his wife's snatch, causing him to instinctively reach for the tissues. But then he stopped, realizing this is what she had wanted to happen.

"Feeling better?" Tsukune asked the silver haired vampire.

" **Fuck yeah…** " sighed Moka, taking a seat on the toilet as she huffed for air. " **I see why your girl loves it so much. Maybe I should try to get in on this more often.** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you'd like to see updates on my stories and other things, follow me on Twitter at HeroicFizzer.


	3. Chapter 3

“Well at least the breeze feels great today. Too bad the beach is full of people...”

Tsukune sighed to himself as he held the beach umbrella and blanket in his hands, seeing such a large gathering among those at the beach. He couldn't recall ever seeing such a huge crowd before, although he had a handful of ideas in regards to why that would be.

“I guess a long winter would upset anyone to the point of needing to enjoy the sun.” Tsukune said.

“Oh wow, it's so lovely out here!” Moka's voice came from behind the human male, hearing the excitement in her voice as she rushed onto the beach as the sand got between her toes. She was wearing a blouse and booty shorts while holding a good amount of the supplies they needed such as sun screen and shade. She wore a straw hat atop her head as well, blocking out the sun from her gaze. “I can't remember the last time I was on a human beach!”

“Maybe next time we should take Tsukune out to a monster beach, just for fun.” Tsukune heard Ginei approach them, wearing his swim trunks already while donning a tropical shirt that remained unbuttoned, exposing his muscular torso to anyone that wanted to look.

“I'm good for now, thanks...” said a nervous Tsukune, smiling to hide his true emotions over the thought. “Although I still worry about you getting hit with the sun most days, Moka. Are you sure you'll be fine?”

Moka giggled. “It's nothing to worry about,” she assured her husband, even if something bad happens Ginei is at least tall enough to block the sun out.”

It did take a moment for Tsukune to understand what the pink haired devil was saying, having missed the entendre by a short country mile. “Yeah, I guess it would be hard to keep control of your hormones out in a place like this...” he sighed. The human male wasn't fully annoyed with how much love making his wife and the werewolf were doing, but he did admit there were times where it bothered him that they weren't exactly at this just for the sake of making monster babies anymore.

Case in point, the string of condom packs that were carelessly hanging out of the bag. Tsukune could see them plain as day, though it was odd for them to have, even in a public setting. Of course he knew that his wife and Ginei were horny for one another, but condoms were definitely something new for a pair of people that were swearing to procreate to avoid any human children that they'd raise in his world.

Before he could point them out, Tsukune took note of the rosary that the vampire girl wore around her throat, the red jewel glowing brightly even on such a sunny day. “Moka, is your inner self trying to say something?” he asked his wife.

“I think she's looking to have her own fun,” Moka said, gripping the rosary tightly, “but don't worry, I don't think she can last very long in this sunlight.”

“Speaking of sun,” Ginei said, grinning as he casually bumped his waist into Moka's backside, “you might want to use one of the changing tents to get in your bikini. Don't worry, I'll be with you to make sure nobody else tries to get in.” He winked at the vampire girl, who giggled at his machismo.

“We'll be back in a minute then, Tsukune!” Moka assured him, taking her bag of belongings, as well as Ginei's hand, and leading him off to the changing area. Tsukune sighed, looking nearby for a location to set up for themselves.

“Hopefully they'll know where to look for me.” Tsukune said to himself. “It's way more crowded than I could have ever imagined...”

For as dark as it was inside the changing booth, there was still enough room for Moka and Ginei to fool around with, and it was just enough shade that the pink haired vampire didn't require her straw hat for the time being. She immediately lunged at the werewolf, kissing him in his human form while he grabbed her ass, holding her up for the lips to meet. Ginei took a seat while the vampire girl wrapped her arms around him, their tongues swirling about as they moved back and forth into one another's mouths.

Moka began to grind her hips atop Ginei's lap, her booty shorts rubbing against his trunks. The pair were so close that the vampire girl almost missed his bulge until it pushed up against his swimsuit, visibly showing up. “Oh, it's rising already?” giggled Moka. “Let me grab a condom, then. I want to feel it fill my pussy up!”

“Without actually filling it up...” added Ginei, smirking as he removed his swim trunks. Moka ripped off one of the condoms from the string of them, opening up the package and pulling out the rubber. Once it was fully covering his cock, Moka knelt between his legs and began to push her lips over the protective device. The werewolf sighed as she pushed down on his member, having grown adjusted to how the human form it took slid into her throat. Given how much bigger it was when he was in his monster form, however, that made sense for the pink haired vampire, as that was the one she had been using the most to stretch herself out.

For Ginei, it may not have been the same satisfying feeling of letting the vampire girl suck on his wolf dick, but she showed the same level of eagerness in helping him get erect as when he was in his monster form. Resting his hand atop her head, Ginei helped the vampire girl control her speed along his dick, feeling her tongue through the thin layer of rubber while she continued to please him and stiffen up his erection. He was pleased with the effort the vampire was making to arouse him for their own fun, even if it meant wearing the condom to get in her pussy.

Moka's lips popped off of the covered cock, her saliva covering the rubber over it. Her tongue stuck out as she pulled away from Ginei's member, sticking her tongue out to show a strand of saliva sticking to the tip. Once she licked it away, the pink haired monster girl pulled her booty shorts down, revealing she had no underwear beneath it. The werewolf didn't mind it, as the sight of how damp her pussy was all he needed anyway.

“Okay, let's be careful with this.” Moka said, resting her hands on his shoulders as she squatted over his lap. Ginei helped her out by holding his cock in place, massaging the tip over the folds as the vampire girl lowered herself onto the staff. She winced as it pushed through the curtains, lowering herself down on his human dick as it pushed its way into the tight space. “You okay?” chuckled Ginei. “Honestly with how often you've taken my cock I'm surprised you're struggling with this.”

“I'm not doing that terribly...” Moka grunted. “It's still pretty big even if it's not in its wolf form.” She managed to sit properly on top of Ginei, letting out a deep sigh after his crown had landed against the cervix. She then started to grind away on the male monster's lap, while his member moved around inside her canal. “It still feels just as good though, I'm not going to deny that...”

“And your pussy always feels as good and tight as the last time.” Ginei laughed, giving her rear a good squeeze. A purr escaped Moka's mouth as she bucked against Ginei's body, her hands running down his well toned chest just to get a feel for how muscular he was. The werewolf's eyes looked down at her chest, watching as they bounced with every movement made by the pink haired vampire. The rosary was jingling atop them as well, unable to hold itself in place while she continued to ride his dick in the changing room.

“And your boobs are just as lovely as ever.” Ginei laughed, reaching out to fondle one of her mounds.

“I'm surprised you can tell,” Moka said, trying to keep her voice low to avoid anyone hearing them outside, “considering how little light there is in here.” She let out another light breath of air as Ginei pressed his thumb into her nipple, pushing it down into the softness of her mound. The werewolf got a good laugh at how she responded, as her hips ended up riding harder atop his lap. The light brushing of her groin on top of him turned to light slaps of skin on skin, moving back and forth while his thickness continued to move around her canal.

“It feels so good inside me, Ginei,” Moka said, her voice higher in pitch even as she tried to keep to a whisper. She held his head close to her chest, prompting her old high school friend to suckle on the other nipple. The vampire girl tensed up as he bit down on it, lightly grinding it between his teeth as his lower jaw shifted back and forth. “Oh, fuck...” Moka said, unable to keep her voice low for much longer, “Ginei, are you getting close already?”

The werewolf shook his head, though the muffled grunt from his shut lips told the pink haired girl a different story. It didn't help him that Moka could feel pulsing against her vaginal canal, likely coming from the veins that sat atop Ginei's skin. Even his crown was pumping hard against her cervix, as all the blood was going there to make sure the monster male was at his stiffest. It was a shame to him that he had to wear a condom, as he found filling her pussy up without it more fun, but he could understand why Tsukune's wife was so adamant in this approach when it came to that hole.

As Moka bucked harder against his lap, Ginei gave her rear another good smack, hearing her gasp from the impact of his palm on her skin. This didn't deter Moka from riding his cock, as she was grinding faster and faster due to how heated she had grown as well. “Okay, yeah, now I'm getting close,” growled Ginei, “let me help you out here.”

Lifting Moka up with him, Ginei stood up and placed her on her feet, allowing her to twist to her side and hold onto the bar that held the changing tent up. It was his turn to take charge, ramming hard into the vampire's rear while he raised one of her legs up high. Moka was gasping heavily, her jaw open wide as she panted from the hard thrusts made by her werewolf friend. As her juices started to spurt out with every pull back, she was aware that they were both getting close to the ends of their ropes, and had to release soon.

Ginei pushed his hips hard one last time, keeping them in place against Moka's ass just as he pumped his load into the condom. Even though she couldn't feel it spraying into her cervix or womb, the vampire girl still moaned wildly, biting down on her knuckle as she failed to hold back her voice. The rubber was still inflating within Moka's snatch, growing to half the size of a balloon. She had to admit, she had no idea just how much cum Ginei had been filling her up with until they started using these for their own protection.

Once the condom was pulled from her pussy, Moka's legs tensed up, realizing just how hard it was to get the rubber out from that. Still, aside from keeping the tent clean after learning from their cinema bathroom experience, they had obvious reasons for it. The second his trunks were up, Ginei tied the condom before leaving the tent, on his way to dispose of the device. “You gonna be good in here?”

“Yup!” Moka said, fanning herself of the sweat that had formed. “Don't worry, I'm already halfway changed. This shouldn't be too long!”

##

“There he is! Yoo-hoo, Tsukune!”

The human male turned from his spot on the beach blanket as he heard Moka calling for him. As he would notice a split second later, he wasn't the only one doing so, seeing the busty vampire girl flaunting her body in full while wearing a bikini that left almost nothing to the imagination, in addition to her rosary. Ginei followed behind her, carrying the bag of belongings while smiling at the rear end, seeing the vampire girl's ass sticking out of the thin bottom and the thong stuck between her cheeks. The straps on her shoulders might as well have been apart of said bottom, as they formed a 'V' that managed to cover up her nipples

“Uh...geez, Monika, you look...fine.” Tsukune said, shoving his hands down on his lap to hide his own erection. Ginei was obviously lacking subtlety in regards to his own bulge, but he had expected that of the pair by now.

“Only fine?” Moka asked, followed by a disappointed sigh. “I was hoping for extremely hot!”

“Well you look very hot to me, Moka.” Ginei said, leaning into her neckline to peck at her skin. The vampire girl sucked on her quivering lip, eyes rolling back as her body shivered.

“...you two need to do it again so soon?” Tsukune asked.

“N-No, no thank you, Tsukune,” Moka said as Ginei groped her breast, “we should be fine for a while.”

“Sure,” chuckled the werewolf, “keep me backed up for a while longer, why don't you.”

“You know it'll just make your stream blast harder in my ass.” teased Moka, running her hand along his cheek.

The three did at least soak up the sun, as well as the ocean waves, for a good while after Moka revealed her swimsuit. The water on her skin was incredible, and it made her soft body all the more noticeable to other beach goers. Tsukune couldn't help himself, rolling his eyes at the sight of his vampire wife acting so slutty before the throng of people crowding the area. It was enough when she did this with Ginei, but doing so on full public display was starting to push the conversation onto the edge. Ginei did his best to hide his erection, but as it was sopping wet thanks to the salt water, a lot of eyes were trying to avert their attention off of it. But much in the way most men were ogling Moka, most women couldn't help but gaze at his bulge as well.

After some time had passed, Moka finally tugged on Ginei's trunks, getting his attention. He saw the seductive look in her eyes, lashes batted together as she slid one of her bikini strings to the side and exposed a nipple. “Ginei,” she said in a sexy tone, “I'm ready if you are.”

Tsukune sighed, gathering up their belongings. “Just find a place that nobody would suspect and I'll be on guard.” he mumbled.

The most secretive place they could have found on that beach was behind a large floral area that likely would have otherwise been blocked off if it led anywhere past the beach limits. Fortunately, there was enough space for Ginei and Moka to do their business, as the large tropical plants, leaves, and even a few palm trees, were enough to block off the blatantly obvious fact they were going to get it on back there.

Ginei had already begun transforming into a werewolf before they reached the large tropical shrubbery, but he took on the full form just in time, when they were out of sight of everyone else. Moka remained in her sling bikini, squatting before her monster friend as she bobbed her head against his now bestial member. She couldn't help but shrivel up at the flavor of salt water attached to his rod, but she wagered it would be gone in due time.

“That's right, Moka,” Ginei growled as he licked his fangs, “suck on my wolf cock, get it primed up good with your spit. It's prolly gonna be a tight squeeze going up your ass.”

“I'm betting on it,” Moka said, slipping her straps off her breasts so she could use them to stiffen up the wolf wang, “Just imagine how it would feel when that knot tries to slide in.” Tsukune could still hear them outside of the hiding place, crossing his legs in such a way that he was trying to hide his own erection. He just had to bare it out, watching others on the beach have their fun while he played watchman.

Ginei growled deeply yet quietly, his fangs showing themselves as he took enjoyment in the slow strokes made by Moka's mounds. The vampire girl stared deeply at his eyes, shut as they were, but she found his expression of pleasure to be the most adorable thing she had seen. To any human that would strike fear into their hearts, but the pink haired monster girl had been around it for so long that it didn't faze her in such a manner anymore.

Reaching her tongue out to the shaft, Moka lapped at the tip to get the precum as it dribbled out, only to be hit with a tiny squirt that landed on her cheek. The vampire laughed it off, her hands still squeezing her tits tightly against the monstrous member until it was fully unsheathed from Ginei's crotch. Her tongue lashed away heavily at the tip, her nostrils managing to smell the musk that emanated from the wolf form. Moka hummed in delight, as it managed to overpower the aroma of salt water, at the very least.

Finally, she removed her bikini in full, peeling the thong out between her cheeks before pivoting on her knees. Giving her now bare ass a smack, Moka smiled as she spread the cheeks apart to show off her winking asshole. “Go right ahead, Ginei,” she said with another wink, “let's see how far you can get.”

“Don't mind if I do.” Ginei said, licking his lips at the sight of the vampire's backside. Though he had seen it many times before in the day, this was the first time he would get his cock inside her without the need of a condom. His monstrous paws clamped down into Moka's rear, with his claws lightly sinking into the skin enough that it made her moan pleasantly, as if he found the right pressure points. His cock poked into the rectal entry point, which caused the vampire girl to gasp loudly. Covering her mouth, she managed to muffle herself, but the wide glance of her eyes still told enough of a story regarding how it was stretching out her cavity.

“Oh fuck...” exhaled Mona, “It's so fucking tight in my ass. Keep...keep going...” The pink haired vampire didn't have to direct him, as Ginei was still burrowing his way through her asshole. His monstrous cock was extremely tight inside her anus, causing the werewolf to buck hard if he wanted to get the full thing inside of his old high school friend. Moka grunted with every thrust made, the cock inching further inside her until they had reached the knot, knowing this would be the most challenging part of their experience.

Rearing his hips back, Ginei pounded the knot hard into Moka's backside, hoping to squeeze the bulbous portion of his dick into her ass. Even for as ready as she was to take it, the vampire girl was still whimpering, anticipating the sensation that would be in her for some time once it finally breached. Moka's lips remained shut, even as she wailed like a banshee and her body tensed up from the moment the knot popped in her ass. To Tsukune and others around him, it almost sounded like a seagull over head. But of all the humans on that beach, he knew the reality of the sound.

Moka heaved as she came down from that high, her pussy already dripping onto the sand behind the tropical shrubbery even as Ginei pounded into her backside. His balls swung hard into her snatch, the fluids splashing about after the impact. Moka's hands dug into the sand, grabbing clumps of it even as it poured out between her fingers and dropped back down into the holes where they were previously located. Her tongue was starting to stick out as well, both exhausted and horny for more at the same time.

“You enjoying it?” Ginei asked, leaning over Moka.

“I'm good, yes,” Moka panted, “just keep going. Go harder on my ass if you need to.”

Ginei nodded, doing so as he slobbered from his mouth, the thick saliva landing on Moka's shoulder. The werewolf made sure to use his tongue and rub it around her skin, causing the vampire to let out a few comforting moans that let him know she was getting more relaxed the longer they went on. She was adjusting to the knot the more he pounded into her rectum, the bulbous portion of his dong moving about rather than being stuck in place. The tip poked away at the tightest end of the cavern, as if wanting to expand further beyond that point. But his cock could only go so far, as the way it rubbed against the vampire's stomach lining indicated.

“Oh, god, I'm getting close,” Moka panted, straightening her back so that it was against Ginei's furry chest, “keep going hard, Ginei, we're almost there. I can feel it in your cock, too!” She was referring to the veins on his red cock, which throbbed hard against the walls of her rectal cavity. The werewolf bucked harder against her rear, reaching around for her breasts to give them a fond squeeze. Even just the groping she received sent Moka over the edge, as her vampire vagina soon sprayed her fluids from her snatch, her body trembling as it cascaded into the dry sand before it became a muddy location behind the shrubbery. Her mouth remained shut, even though her voice wasn't as loud as when the knot punctured her asshole, yet to those on the beach it sounded much more distant than it had before.

Ginei followed that up within a minute of her release, bucking his hips into her shapely ass one last time before his werewolf cock released his seed inside her rectum. Moka held her hand now that her jaw had been opened wide from the sensation inside her cavity, with the monstrous seed expanding her belly the longer it occurred for. Her irises shrank as she felt the stomach expanding, swearing that it would have given her the form of a nine month pregnant woman, at least until the wolf dick and its knot finally deflated from inside her ashsole.

“Moka? Ginei?” Tsukune called out, making his way back through the isolated area. “You guys doing okay back here?” He then saw the expression in their eyes, as well as Moka's inflated belly, a sure sign that they had just had their release. “I guess I should have figured...”

“We're fine...” sighed Moka, an exhausted yet satisfied expression washing over her. “Ginei filled me up so good! But don't worry, we should be fine to-” The vampire girl paused as the werewolf pulled away from her ass, yet his cock remained plugged inside her. “Oof! Ginei, what's wrong?”

“Uh...it hasn't deflated yet.” Ginei replied.

“What?!”

“Yeah, it takes some time, so...we might be here for a while.”

“Oh goodness! How long?!” Moka asked, even as she tried to separate herself from the werewolf. “Can't you try transforming back into your human form?!”

“Not until the knot deflates...” said Ginei with a nervous laugh.

“Well this is probably the first time you both did anal, right? I think it's expected. “Tsukune did his best to hide his amusement of their predicament, even as Moka's cheeks puffed up in frustration. They had it coming for a bit, as far as he was concerned.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you'd like updates on when I post my stories, please be sure to visit my Twitter at HeroicFizzer


End file.
